Diciembre, un mes encantador
by Bubbles of Colours
Summary: A Draco Malfoy nunca le ha agradado mucho el mes de diciembre. Pero diciembre más su esposa embarazada es aun PEOR. [Drabble] [Advertencias: Personajes algo OoC]


**Diciembre, un mes encantador**

_Por Bubbles of Colours_

…

_**Diciembre, que mes más encantador. La nieve, los gorros y bufandas y abrigos, los árboles de navidad, las casas iluminadas, los niños sonriendo. Todo amor, alegría. Pura paz.**_

¿Paz? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Mes del demonio. Claaro, puro amoooor, pura aleeegría. Paff. Mejor cállate, voz en off, ya contaré yo como he pasado estas fiestas, así no andarás pregonando esa perorata de amor y paz. Ya te quiero ver cuando tu mujer esté embarazada…

Todo el mundo sabe que una mujer embarazada es un arma de doble filo. Toda cariñosa y tierna un momento y ¡chaz! Al siguiente se convierte en un monstruo que deja hasta los basiliscos temblando del miedo. Tanto así que serían capaces de buscarse un espejo, sólo para suicidarse.

Y cuando tu esposa es Hermione Granger. Síp, ella, la mejor amiga del niño-que-nunca-fue capaz-de-morirse-y-sobrevivió-para-seguir-haciendo-mi-vida-un-infierno. Lo cual yo no creo que eso sea muy altruista. La bruja más inteligente de su generación. La mente brillante tras el trío de oro (lo cual no es ninguna sorpresa, debido a sus compañeros tonto y más tonto). Salvadora del mundo mágico.

Hermione Granger + embarazo + diciembre = INFIERNO PARA SU ESPOSO. OSEA, YO.

¿Por qué digo esto?

Si fuera cualquier otra época del año, esto sería un poco más pasable, pero como siempre, mi suerte se fue de paseo a Tombuctú .

Hermione es una mujer luchadora, generosa y desinteresada, pero también es mandona, enojona y perfeccionista al extremo.

Cuando llegó la semana anterior a navidad, a mi querida esposa se le metió en la cabeza lanzar una fiesta de noche buena para todos sus amigos. Tenía 35 semanas de embarazo, pero aún no estaba preocupada de que naciera el bebé. Algo sobre que su instinto de madre le aseguraba que el bebé nacería la segunda semana de enero. Cuando mencionó esto, cuidadosamente le recordé que la adivinación no era su fuerte, pero la mirada que me lanzó me hizo callar rápidamente.

Una fiesta suena muy divertida: baile, tragos, amigos. Pero hay una palabra clave: _Suena_. La realidad, al menos para mí, fue bastante diferente. Tuve que encargarme de las invitaciones, la preparación de la cena, música, adornos, sorpresas. Y todo con una gran sonrisa en la cara, ya que Hermione se sentaba cerca a dirigirme y cerciorarse de que todo estuviera a la altura de lo que ella esperaba. Y déjenme decirles que las expectativas de Hermione Granger son MUY altas.

Y la bendita bruja realizaba esto con una complacida sonrisa en su rostro. Era feliz estando sentada y mandándome, cual si yo fuera un elfo doméstico.

Y cuando le mencioné secamente este detalle, su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más y se volvió algo tenebrosa. "Pues ahí vez como trabajaban los pobres elfos a los cuales te gustaba mangonear cuando eras un cretino".

La noche buena llegó y la fiesta fue un éxito. Vinieron todos sus amigos. Los Weasley's, San Potter, los Lupin y algunos pocos de los míos. Todos la felicitaban por la gran fiesta que había organizado y ella sonreía malvadamente, aunque estoy seguro de nadie aparte de mí lo notaba.

Todos le sonreían, la abrazaban y le tocaban la panza, al parecer la única propiedad pública de los Malfoys, ya que nadie pedía ni permiso.

Cuando el reloj marcó las doce campanadas, dando comienzo al día de navidad y mientras todos gritaban feliz navidad de un lado a otro, como si fueran jodidos duendes de Santa Claus, sentí un grito ahogado a mi lado y mi esposa me agarró el brazo fuertemente.

"Draco", dijo mi Hermione con voz cortada "creo que llegó la hora. El bebé va a nacer".

Créanme que ese momento, no me puse nervioso, ni agitado, ni asustado. Lo único que atiné a decirle, con voz sorprendida, no fue la mejor de mis decisiones.

"Pero Hermione, aún quedan tres semanas para la segunda semana de enero".

¡PUM!

Sí, yo también creo que me merecí el puñetazo en el estómago que me mandó. Seré idiota. ¿Acaso los últimos ocho meses y tanto no me habían enseñado que a una mujer embarazada hay que asentirle y seguirle el juego? Noup, al parecer no.

Después de tamaño golpe, reaccioné como una persona normal. Mandé a Potty, pipí en el pote a buscar el bolso de Hermione y el bebé y me dirigí con ella a la chimenea, para trasladarnos a San Mungo.

Una vez allí, después de 6 horas de llantos y gritos, siendo los menos coloridos "Jódete, Mafoy" y "Me las vas a pagar", llegó al mundo Alaine Emma Malfoy.

Y debo decir algo.

Diciembre ha sido desde siempre un mes del demonio. Nunca he soportado tanta felicidad junta en todas las personas a mí alrededor. Y eso de la paz es de cuentos de hadas. Y las mujeres embarazadas durante diciembre duelen más que un grano en el trasero.

Con mi pequeña hija entre mis brazos y Hermione durmiendo agotada en la cómoda cama de la habitación privada –que somos Malfoys, obvio – debo decir que a pesar de esas cosas probablemente sigan molestándome toda la vida, diciembre se ha convertido en mi mes preferido.

El mes donde Hermione y yo recibimos al primer integrante de nuestra nueva familia.

Y ya, bueno, soy un cursi. Demándenme. A ver si les ganan a mis abogados.

* * *

_26 de febrero del 2014_

¡Hola lector o lectora!

Encontré la mitad de este drabble en unos documentos que estaban juntando polvo –figurativamente, obvio- en mi computador. Le escribí un final y me decidí a publicarlo. Draco es OoC y el humor no es uno de mis fuertes, pero creo que quedó publicable xD

Díganme si les gustó o no en sus reviews :3

Besos,

Connie.


End file.
